1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pots for growing plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the gardening field that plants grow better with regular watering and fertilizing. The water and fertilizer is often distributed evenly over the entire garden area. The problem with this method is that the water and fertilizer also feeds unwanted weeds that compete with the plant for sun and nourishment. A consequence is that the desired plants get less water and the gardener must remove the weeds frequently.
One solution that has been tried is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,497 by Bulvin that issued on May 11, 1999. Bulvin discloses a water stake apparatus that has a narrow hollow stake with a funnel at the top, plant ties along the body, and exit holes near the bottom that get inserted into the soil. This type of apparatus is apparently only suited for vine-like plants, since a plant cannot be inserted inside the narrow stake. Also, this apparatus does nothing to contain the water or prevent the water from feeding weeds.
Another solution that has been tried is the GARDENEER™, otherwise known as the TOMATOR AUTOMATOR™, by Dalen Products, Inc. The Dalen apparatus is a shallow square tray with four built in spikes with holes in the bottoms surrounding a larger hole in the center. It is a complex apparatus that requires the user to press four elongated protrusions into the soil without breaking them. Also, the four protrusions restrict the size that the plant hole can be making it difficult to plant and risks injury to the plant as it grows.
Therefore, what is needed is an in-ground planting pot apparatus that can concentrate water and fertilizer near a plant's roots and provides plenty of access from the top for watering and bottom for root growth, yet prevents water and fertilizer from feeding unwanted weeds.